


Treasure Trove

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bouncing, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Requited Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Working from Home, aftersex cuddles, dom!Murr, handjob, power bottom!Q, rubbing through fabric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Treasure Trove

Borrowing items from others always seemed to be an awkward scenario no matter the amount of urgency, yet luckily there was an eager person willing to be of service as a fully charged laptop was loaned out. Keys rattling away underneath curved calloused fingers, the end of a seven paged document was finished to send out to the writing department the next day when a nearby clock revealed that it was slightly after midnight. 

Not wanting to bother him at such a late hour, Brian tried his best not to snoop around on the device when curiosity inevitably won over in the end as a usual homepage stared back at him. Thrown off by the lack of evidence when the history proved to be just as bleak, he hesitated for a moment before logging into a notorious site filled to the brim with adult content as different categories were searched through that he thought would interest the owner. Third video in, the computer was shoved unceremoniously onto a crowded coffee table before brutally tearing away a pair of sweats and a green pair of plaid boxers to cup a hand around his half-hardened cock.

“Oh Murray, you dirty boy… Should punish you…” he murmured, pumping the perky penis at a fierce pace as the video involving a dom/sub relationship played loudly in the background, his heavy breathing mixing in, “Fuck, you drive me wild!”

Grunting repeatedly in desperation as the fire from within began to build in a steady state, toes curled against the arm of a sagging, faux leather couch to anchor him in place as a thumb angrily swiped past a simple lock screen to scroll through a gallery of unorganized pictures to find one of the man in question. Staring at the unwavering, calming smile that graced his presence every single day without fail even when they were all going through a hard time, a billowing bellow of his name echoed throughout the living room as the peak of ecstasy was reached. 

“Wish you were here, sweet thing, but I guess it’s not meant to be.” he mused as the frame faded to black before falling into the crook of a heavily tattooed arm as a pillow was cuddled in place of not having company despite the creamy coating against his chest.

Bolting awake upon an anxiety ridden dream, he realized that the script had not been turned in on time since the other half was on his own laptop that laid dead on the floor underneath the discarded pile of clothes from the previous night. Grumbling grumpily, he sifted through Murr’s files to find an identical copy among a sea of boring file names when a startling realization was made.

“Jackpot,” Q called out in a holler of success at finally finding hidden videos showing various forms of fucking, a giant grin spreading his chapped lips as the first one was played, “Oh yeah, that’s the stuff…” 

Sitting back snuggly with a smug smirk, it did not take long for the triumph to turn into a twisting knife to the gut upon noticing that there was always a person that looked quite familiar with shaggy, long chestnut hair draping down the nape of his neck. Flipping through the entire collection until reaching the most recent download from a month ago, cheeks burning with an intense warmth not unlike the orgasm that had claimed him hours earlier; he had hoped for so long that this undeniable desire would be felt back, but never imagined that he would find out in such a way rather than being pinned under the other’s thinner frame in an attempt at taking control as passionate kisses left their mouths bruised. 

Processing this newfound knowledge during a quick shower to wash away the masturbatory musk, Q could not help coming up with endless scenarios on how to subtly say ‘Hey bud, I noticed you have a type. Wanna beat your meat to me instead?’ without making him feel violated from having his personal property scanned through. Combing back a drying tangle of hair, he quickly threw on a fresh pair of underwear and jeans left out on the slightly made bed before pulling on a muscle shirt to accentuate the collection of body art along his bicep. 

Tending to his feline children, a sense of panic mixed with a pulse of pride at how the long kept secret could finally come out like he had two years ago even though there was no denying how hazardous the evening would be after revealing that there were multiple tabs filled with porn opened to add to a growing collection. Deep breath taken before entering the office after arriving twenty five minutes later, he clutched the device closely in a sense of security though nothing seemed amiss as the only other person in the room seemed to be his positive self, sighing in relief at normality.

“Mornin’ Q, get your work turned in?” James asked as the computer was handed back, “Hope you weren’t too late like last time, ya know how Danny gets.”

“Personal best, if I do say so myself. Where are the others?”

“Eh, Joe’s home with the kids since Bessy’s sick and Sal’s on the way. Said he got stuck in traffic, go figure.”

“So, we’re alone?”

“For quite some time, what a shame.”

“Guess we’ll have to get down to business then.”

“You could say that, I-wait… Why does that sound familiar?” 

“I dunno…”

Lifting the closed lid to reawaken the hibernating system, Murr was greeted with a man roughly his size bouncing onto a more heavy set male’s lap, hazel hued eyes widening in half fixation and half morbidity at a muffled moan that came along with a visible forming erection twitching underneath a lone layer of denim. Thick eyebrow arching at seeing how pale the other went in embarrassment, he busied with barricading the door before sliding into place behind the smaller one to cup narrow hips, purring deep in his chest at the sight.

“You wanna recreate that, baby boy?”

“I-I can explain…” 

“Oh?” he asked, one hand straying away from its position to rub through tented fabric as a warm stain started to spread, “Noticed your collection had a pattern. Took me a bit to catch it, but I think I got the hint.”

“Did you?”

“Would I be offering myself if I didn’t?”

“Fair point… I-I want to, so fuckin’ badly. Just don’t wanna get caught, I’m not out to the guys, I-.”

“Breathe, babe,” he suggested, pressing a firm peck into a thin shoulder leading up to an exposed earlobe as hot breath filled the shell of an unprotected ear, “We have a big enough bathroom here, if you wanna do it that way. I can keep you quiet if Sal shows up, alright?”

“I dunno…”

“Won’t pressure you, it’s an option. Figured that’d be easier than us tryin’ to sneak away at the same time.”

Considering each option carefully, the slightly younger man twisted around to face his adversary as lips locked together for a long moment, tiptoes stood on as more energy was put behind the embrace, head bobbing up and down to answer. Refusing to take that as a definite yes, Q requested that a verbal reply be given instead, for there was no intention of taking advantage of the situation since he felt nothing but intense admiration for the person plastered against him as they grinded against each other. 

“Bri, please…” he whimpered, nimble fingers twining with his as the way was led to a large restroom toward the back, taking precaution to lock the door in a similar way as earlier, “Need you to claim me _now_!”

“So demanding… You certainly know what you want.”

“All of you, for so long.”

“Since senior year?”

“How’d you know?”

“’Cos that’s when I started feeling it too,” the older one admitted in a moment of vulnerability as finger tips traced fading outlines inked in as another hand teased at a set of copper teeth to open the sown jaw, “I’ve dreamt of this moment too.”

“Knew you were into any gender just didn’t think I fit that category.”

“Why’s that, my love?” 

“Well, I’m not the most attractive out of our friend group. Figured you’d have a crush on someone else…”

“Nope, it’s always been you. Wanna know why?”

“Satisfaction would bring me back so I can return the favor.”

“Point taken,” Q chuckled, letting out a low groan at feeling a thumb swipe over his leaking slit teasingly, foreskin pulled down by an elongated nail to milk out extra beads of precum, “’Cos you’re more than looks, you never fail to make me smile or cheer me up even when you’ve had the worst day ‘o your life. I wanna treat you so much better than you’ve ever had because damn it that’s what you deserve.”

“Really? No one’s ever said that to me before…”

“Well, mark it down in history that your high school crush did in a semi-public bathroom.”

Giggling gently at how dorky that explanation sounded, they shared in a soft smooch while a towel was laid down to avoid freezing linoleum tiles, parting only to trade positions as thin knees straddled the other’s lap. Palms flattened on a nest of curled chest hair, an experimental tug was given prior to pressing a pink ring of muscle against the dribbling tip, smirking with an air of confidence as he sank on with ease. 

“Damn, you’re not tight at all… Isn’t your first rodeo, huh?”

“It’s mostly been by myself lately, but I was quite an animal in my college days.”

“Another reason to resemble a ferret, it all makes sense now.”

“Jerk…” Murr muttered lovingly, leaning forward to let the captured cock almost slip out when he suddenly slammed back into place as hips rolled forward to create friction between their bodies, “Mm, so thick…” 

“Guessin’ that’s a bonus?”

“Absolutely! Having you matters more, but fuck you’re packing heat.”

“Thought you knew that by now.”

“Seein’ it is different than bein’ up close and personal.”

“I’ll give you that along with a good fucking,” Q retorted, catching the perky penis rutting against him to pump in time with tender thrusts meeting the other on every downward shove, hissing as pre-release lubed the thinner shaft that made him shudder sweetly, “Atta boy, that’s what I like to see.” 

“Uh, God, oh Brian!” 

“That’s right baby, say my name.”

“S-Shit, not gonna last much longer… Damn you for turning me on.”

“Oops?” he stated in fake innocence met with an exaggerated eye roll before a wordless whimper punctuated the air around them as he started to squeeze around the member shoved deeply inside, sympathy felt as hips rolled at a different angle to hit an erogenous spot in secession, “Nothin’ to be ashamed of, Jamie, if you gotta let go then do it.”

“Don’t wanna ruin the mood though…”

“Shh, you won’t. Not far behind, I’m extra sensitive after getting off to thoughts of you last night.”

Breath hitching at the sudden confession, a warm wave of white washed over an uncovered stomach spreading out along the entire exposed shore, an extra spurt of foam released when a thick fist choked his cock as he was filled to the brim not long after succumbing to the sweet sensations. Heaving heavily as he collapsed into the mess made, Murray let out a final moan at being aware of the thicker piece of flesh still stuffed inside with no intent of becoming dislodged any time soon, clean-shaven cheek cuddling into a sweat and spunk covered chest without a care in the world, “You took my breath away, oh babe…” 

“Somehow you’re still talkin’ though.”

“Had to shower you with praise, so talented…”

“Right back at ya, sneaky lil ferret with moves I never thought possible.”

“Been practicing,” he remarked with a slow, seductive wink when a light knock fell against the white wooden door, startling both of them from the post-sex scented, love sick daze, “Shit, I forgot about Sal…”

“Clearly… I dunno exactly what you two did in there, but I’m definitely not cleaning it up!”

“I call bullshit, bud. My little minx is pretty loud and proud, I’m sure you heard him from the front entrance.”

Chuckling at an attitude expressed through a hard huff of air let out, Brian pulled the younger one impossibly closer in order to nuzzle noses together as body heat was shared, “Guess the cat’s outta the bag, huh? Sorry about that, I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“No need to apologize, I’d rather get outted by being with you than not at all.”

“I was convinced you felt otherwise…”

“Not at all, I _am_ partial to you after all.”

“That makes two of us, huh? Nothin’ feels quite like bein’ in love.”

“You can say that again.”


End file.
